


The Parent Trap (Not Really)

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is Kevin's dad, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Big Brother Dean, M/M, Parent Dean, Single Parent Castiel, Young Kevin, Young Sam Winchester, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really didn’t expect Kevin’s best friend’s brother to be this hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Trap (Not Really)

            Castiel isn’t fond of Report Card Day.

 

            He found it stressful to have to wake up, usually on a Wednesday, and wait for your turn to get your child’s Report Card. It’s not that he was scared that Kevin would be in any type of trouble, the kid was adored even by the bullies. He just couldn’t stand the other parents. There were certain parents who keep comparing Kevin to their child and sometimes he wants to punch them in the face and stop them from using his kid as a reference.

 

            10 years later, even after his wife died, he still hates this day. Every year he contemplates whether to just have someone get it for him or he drives both him and Kevin to school. Usually the latter wins because this particular day had food stalls that Kevin never sees during lunch. There were a lot of things Cas would do for his child and sometimes he wishes this was not one of them.

 

            When he arrived to school, he gave Kevin a crisp 20 dollar bill and told him to go crazy with the food stalls. The way his kid’s face lit up at the gift sort of made this day a little more bearable. So when Kevin ran to the food with a gleeful skip in his step, he headed towards Kevin’s classroom. By this time he was already counting the years when he’ll finally stop doing this. Unfortunately, Kevin goes to a private school so that meant it’s 8 years left.

 

            8 more years of sickeningly sweet smiles from teachers and fake laughter from fellow parents. Oh yes. Cas was looking forward to the last time. So with a new bounce in his step, much like Kevin in his pursuit of churros, he walked into the classroom with a brighter smile than before. He was relieved to see that he was the first one in. Ms. Cassie, Kevin’s homeroom advisor, looked up at the sound of his footsteps and gave him a soft smile.

 

            “Mr. Novak! It’s nice to see you again.” Ms. Cassie smoothed out her skirt and got out of her seat to give Cas a warm handshake. “Your son’s Report Card is right here. Please, sit down.” She gestured to the seat next to the Teacher’s desk before she reached into one of the drawers and pulled out Kevin’s card. “Here you go, Mr. Novak! Straight A’s, just like always.” He smiled delicately at her praise, taking the Report Card in his hands.

 

            “I’m guessing that Kevin has been a perfect angel?” At Ms. Cassie’s knowing smile, he laughed and bid her a quick goodbye because if he was being honest he really didn’t want to stay too long. Maybe he could steal a churro from Kevin on their way home. Speaking of his son, he was running straight towards him with another boy in tow. “Dad!” Kevin almost rammed right into Castiel’s stomach. “Woah! Easy there, Kevin.”

 

            “Sorry Dad but I never introduced you to my best friend. This is Sam.” The boy that ran with him earlier gave him an enthusiastic wave and stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Novak.” Cas was impressed by his manners, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you too Sam. Are you two classmates?” He wasn’t able to get an answer from Sam though when he heard the boy’s name being called from the end of the hallway.

 

            “Sammy!” The taller kid put his hand up and waved at the person a few feet away. Cas saw the utter relief seep into his posture and he jogged over to their little group. “There you are, Sammy. You can’t just run off like that!” Sam put his arms around the man’s waist, looking up at him with huge, brown eyes and Cas swore he saw the man deflate slightly.

 

            “Sorry, Dean! But I want you to meet Kevin, he’s my best friend.” At the mention of his name, Kevin brought his hand up to Dean and indicated for him to shake it. “Uh… hey there Kevin. Sam said you were super smart.” Cas rolled his eyes at the way Kevin’s chest seemed to puff out slightly. When Dean let go of Kevin’s hand, he looked up to lock eyes with Cas.

 

            Well fuck, nobody told him that he was going to be this hot. He tried to put on a charming smile but he just kind of hoped it didn’t come off as a grimace. Dean straightened his back, running a large hand through Sam’s rather long hair. “Hey, are you Kevin’s dad?” Castiel nodded, wiping his sweating palms on the front of his jeans before taking the guy’s other hand to shake.

 

            “Um yes I’m Castiel. I noticed Sam called you Dean though. So you’re not his dad?”

 

            “Well I practically raised the kid since he was 2 so I might as well be his dad. I’m actually his brother.” He ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately at that.

 

            Hot older brother with a cute younger brother. God, this was just like him and Lucifer in high school. Only, Dean seemed to enjoy being a big brother where as Lucifer looked at him in disgust most of the time. At least he helped him with Geometry. “ How about you, Cas? Is um… Kevin’s you know…” Castiel knew that Dean was trying to ask about Kevin’s mom without being too offensive about it. He has had way too much practice with this

 

            “I’m single.”

 

            Oh shit _what_? Why did that come out of his mouth? Did years of practice just get thrown out the window? Dean seemed to take this as rather good news and he smiled rather charmingly at him. Fuck. Kevin seemed to sense the shift in the conversation so he tugged on the sleeve of his dad’s coat sharply and it effectively got Castiel’s attention. “Um Dad? I was hoping Sam could come over to my place to do homework.”

 

            He looked down at his son and wow he truly sees how smart Kevin is at that moment. He never doubted the kid’s brain but he was more observant and quick thinking than most ten year olds now. He says that only because he doesn’t want to be embarrassed by the thought that his kid is most probably setting him and Dean up. One look at Sam’s face told him that he was in on this.

 

            Dean is none the wiser though as he took Kevin’s previous request and told him that he was cool with it. That means that Dean would be in his house. His son’s best friend’s hot brother will be in his house. “Um… Yeah that would be great. Study dates and all.” _Way to go Cas. Way to make a fool of yourself._ Dean smiled that fucking smile again and Cas was very close to losing control of himself.

 

            No. Not in front of the children.

 

            Instead, he smiled back and suggested to Dean that he follow his car to his house. Soon enough they were in the parking lot and both Kevin and Sam jumped into the backseat of his car. Dean shook his head at the two kids, leaning against the hood of his own car. “Looks like Sammy’s carpooling.” Cas nodded, smiling fondly at the sight of his son talking rapidly with Sam.

 

            “Hey Cas?”

 

            “Hmm?” He replied, still watching the kids.

 

            “When are you free?”

 

            Cas snapped his head back to Dean who was wearing a chicken shit eating smirk on his face. “W-Why do you ask?” Dean shrugged, moving closer to Cas until he was almost pressed up against the side of his car. “I’d like to get coffee with you sometime. So when are you free?” At least Dean saved him the next three weeks of struggling to get a date with him by asking now.

 

            “Kevin and Sam have school tomorrow. I’m free during that time.”

 

            “Awesome. It’s a date?”

 

            Castiel looked to the side briefly, seeing Kevin and Sam giggle behind their hands. In lack of better words, Cas would have thought those two Parent Trapped them. They were both getting a kick out of watching their exchange. With a little shake of his head, he looked up at Dean with a small smile. “Does that mean a yes?” Dean asked, returning his smile when his eyes flickered to Sam and Kevin in the backseat too.

 

            “It’s a date.”

 

            He then heard cheers from the inside of his car.


End file.
